Winter Wonderland
Winter Wonderland is an episode from the sixth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Orson, Roy, and Wade try to stay warm in the winter by imagining a day at the beach. Plot It is a freezing winter day on the farm. Roy and Wade are trying to warm up next to the furnace to no avail. Orson comes running by with a surfboard and swimming trunks, baffling his two friends. They check on his activity. The weasel catches ear of this and wants to see what they are doing. Orson pretends to surf, with Roy questioning his sanity for acting like a beach goer despite the cold. This causes Orson to start shivering as he was reminded of the real weather. He rushes to get back to being warm with the weasel following them with a tree disguise. Orson reads a book about a day at the beach which causes the weather to suddenly change into a nice warm summer day. Roy realizes this is another one of the plots where Orson uses his imagination to bring what he reads to life. On the plus side, it does warm them up and the birds take off their coats. There is one flaw: whenever they mention the real weather, the fantasy shatters and they start to freeze again. They read more of the book and get back to their summer day and Orson reminds them to stay warm without thinking about the real weather. The weasel, upon hearing this, uses the concept to his advantage. He steals their coats and hides them in his tree disguise. While the trio relaxes, the weasel begins to steal the chickens. Roy goes to stop him, but the weasel uses the tactic of reminding Roy of the real weather, ending his fantasy and making him freeze. Roy cannot find his coat and goes to read more of the book. Orson tries to stop the weasel, who brings out a radio giving the forecast. Orson tries in vain to ignore it; his fantasy ends and he joins Roy in reading the book. Wade tries to stop the weasel, only for the Weasel to sing "Jingle Bells" to end his fantasy. They all read the book together and bring summer back. They know that the weasel can break their fantasy. In order to stop him, Orson reads another book about a tidal wave crashing onto the seashore. The wave comes and sweeps the weasel away. He starts to drown and the trio arrive in a tugboat to get him out. Orson tells him to take off his coat before throwing the life preserver and admits that the wave was not real and he made it up. This shatters the weasel's fantasy and makes him run off freezing. Wade asks if the wave was real or not, and Orson says it was not. Wade then asks how they are sailing. This causes the fantasy to end and everyone ends up standing in the snow freezing and shivering. Characters Main characters *Orson *Roy *Wade *Weasel Minor characters *Chickens *Weatherman (voiced by Thom Huge) Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6